


Surpress

by Yessica



Series: Bad Things Happen To Good People [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: It's not always easy being a living zoo





	Surpress

It tears through him like a hurricane, a literal force that makes his head spin, hurting so much he's sure it's splitting him in two.

Garfield clenches his fists, claws digging into skin, and waits for it to pass.

He tries to think through the pain, through the chaos and the turmoil and the _need._ Need to hunt, need to flee, need to hide and burrow and kill-

A million animal instinct vying for his attention, urging him in countless directions at once, each louder than the one before it.

The air smells of blood and he hisses, drags his nails out of fresh wounds and the scent at least satisfies some foreign part of him. The part Gar hates. The one he rather not have.

But also the part he borrows so much of his powers from and he knows it. Something more intricately part of him than anything else.

And he remembers Mento, watching him with cold, hard eyes. Telling him that if he can't even control this how would he ever be more than a mindless animal.

His muscles tense, pulling taunt and unable to relax them again Gar just rocks into the motion, into the urge to tear something apart. He breathes out and that hurts too. It feels like his lungs are burning, like every inch of him just wants to transform and he's forcing it not to.

He didn't realize he was crying until he tastes the salt on his lips.

"Beast Boy?"

She's here. Of course she is. Raven could probably sense him from a mile away right now. He shakes his head, pushes his back against the wall and he doesn't need to open his eyes to feel her reaching out.

"Don't." He says, growls at her. There will be plenty of time to feel guilty about that later, when he doesn't feel like he's about to implode, entire body trembling with the effort of holding his powers back.

"Ok." She sounds calm, collected, and that alone is enough to make him settle down somewhat. Whatever rational part of him is left is happy she's here. "Ok, I won't. Just- I'm right here."

He can barely hear her sit down through the rushing in his ears, the unbearable weight crushing him. Her presence fills his senses, calms him down, the pain washing over him in sluggish waves now.

"Don't leave." It comes out almost as a whimper and that too is something to be embarrassed about later. But right now Gar doesn't care, and when she shifts closer, leans against him carefully, he cares even less.

"I won't."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Titans story on this site. If there's any interest I might post my other ones too...


End file.
